A Finished Conversation
by SaxyGirl
Summary: Krem finds the Inquisitor to finish an interrupted conversation. It goes better than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

_I love Krem. So much do I love Krem. I wish he was a romance option. Maybe in DA:4. Here's hoping! Anyway, rated M for sexy times. And I own nothing, all belongs to Bioware. Enjoy!_

Krem finds Evelyn sitting on the wall that runs along the top of one of the highest towers of Skyhold. He swallows and glances down the ladder at Bull, who is urging him on with a wave of the hands. Krem rolls his eyes and pulls himself up onto the roof, wondering again if this is a good idea. Bull is usually spot on about these things, so Krem pushes down his doubts and clears his throat.

She twists and blinks twice before a wide grin spreads across her lips. "Hello Krem de la crème," she greets him.

He groans. "You spend too much time with the Chief," Krem mutters. He takes the grin and greeting as a good sign and moves towards her. "How was your meeting?" he asks. She had been enjoying a drink with the Chargers when Cullen had shown up and all but demanded her attention. She had gone willingly enough and Krem was again left wondering if he stood a chance competing with the Commander.

She shrugs and turns back around to look over the scenery. "It went well enough," she replies. "The men have found where they believe Samson is hiding. We leave in the morning to chase after him."

"Ah," he answers. "Well, I suppose I'll leave you then. I'm sure you'll want to get a good night's sleep before you head off." He mentally kicks himself for being so stupid as he pivots back towards the ladder. Of course she would be busy. She is the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, and much too-

"Krem," her voice cuts off his inner monologue and he looks at her over his shoulder. "Surely you didn't come up here just to ask me about my meeting." He can hear the teasing note in her voice though she still faces away from him.

"Ah, well, no. I did not, Your Worship," he admits and can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He is glad she is not looking at him. She tilts her head so she can see him slightly and arches her brow. "I was um… wondering if we uh… maybe could continue our conversation?" he stammers and rubs at the back of his neck.

They had been sitting around drinking while she got to know the Chargers and Krem had taken Bull's cue and made some stupid comment about pillowy man-bosoms. She took the information in stride, but was summoned away before she had a chance to ask any questions. Krem was not sure if she would ask questions, or if he wanted her to.

She flips her legs over so she can face him fully. "What about it?" she asks. Her brow is furrowed slightly, like she really is confused by his words. Something twists in Krem's stomach and he curses the Chief in every way he can imagine.

"I didn't know if you… that is I mean… if you had questions or… wanted to ask… or if you even care about um…" The words die in his throat and he knows his entire face if flushed in humiliation. She just spent the last hour with the man who commands all of her forces, why would she care about a Tevinter merc who runs around with a Qunari? He sighs. "It's nothing, Your Worship. I'm sorry to have disturbed you," he mutters as he turns away.

"Do you mean about your pillowy man-bosoms?" she asks. He stumbles, nearly falling down the hole around the ladder and barely managing to catch himself. He hears her muffled giggles and clears his throat, trying to calm his racing heart as he faces her.

"Ah, yes," he says softly.

She shrugs and crosses her legs at the ankles, swinging them slightly as she considers him. "I will admit, I'm going to have to rework some of my fantasies about you, but it doesn't bother me," she says. He gapes at her, the words making sense, but only just. His mouth flaps open and closed a few times and she frowns slightly. "Krem?"

"F-fantasies?" His face flames as his voice cracks and he wants to throw himself off the side of the tower. Maker save him she _fantasized_ about him?

She slides so that she is standing on the roof, still leaning against the wall and tilts her head down to look up at him through her hair. Something on her face curls low in his gut and he swallows. "Mhmm," she hums. Her feet move, gliding steps towards him. He is frozen, unable to do much but stare as she nears him. "I will admit that one of my favorites involves my legs wrapped around your waist as these amazing hips pummel me with your cock until I cum so hard I scream." Her hand brushes lightly against his waist and he gasps at the heat that sears through him.

"And is the fact that I don't have a cock a deal breaker for you?" he rasps out, half angry and half ready to throw her down and ravage her right there.

She grins up at him. "Not at all. I'm sure there are other ways you can make me cum so hard I scream," she answers.

"You're damned right there are," he growls and he reaches for her, drawing her against him. Part of his mind throws a brief thanks to the Maker for giving him enough sense to change out of his armor, but the rest of him is focused on cataloguing each piece of her he can feel.

Their lips fuse together, tongues tangling and chasing and her hands glide against his shoulders and up around his neck. He traces across every part of her he can reach and then his hands settle against her arse and he squeezes. She takes the cue and pushes up and he catches her thighs, holding her up while she twines her legs around his waist. She rubs against him and groans. "Thought you didn't have a cock," she mutters as she breaks the kiss and her lips track down towards his neck.

"I don't," he replies, forcing himself to focus on his surroundings. He walks them across the roof, trying to ignore the way her tongue and teeth feel against his neck. He settles her on the same stone she had been sitting on earlier and pulls her hips tighter against him. "Still gonna make you cum so hard you scream," he promises just before his mouth meets hers again.

And scream she does, with three of his fingers deep inside her wet heat, his thumb dragging over her clit in a way that makes her tremble, and his mouth sucking at a nipple. Her tunic hangs off her shoulders, half-puddled around her hips and her leggings are down just enough for his hand to fit between her thighs. Her legs are around his waist, hands in his hair and her head is thrown back as she climaxes, the sound carrying far and wide in the crisp, clear evening. His fingers slow as she collapses against him, body shaking with tremors in the aftermath. "Maker, you weren't kidding," she gasps and he chuckles, curling her up against him and kissing her lightly on the temple. His hand slides free and he adjusts her leggings and tunic then cuddles her with both arms. "You are amazing, that was amazing." She grabs his head and tugs him in for a deep kiss, relaxing against him.

"I told you that was _not_ a scream of pain." Varric's voice draws Krem's attention away from Evelyn's lips and they both turn to see him, Bull, and Cullen standing at the top of the ladder. "She's fine," Varric yells down and Krem wonders how many of her compatriots came to check on her. Probably all of them. "Definitely fine." Varric winks at him and Krem cannot stop the blush that rises to his cheeks. "And now that we know she's fine, we're just going to go. Leave her in the hands of Prince Charming there."

Krem shakes his head and Varric pushes at Cullen. The Commander snorts softly. "You have those large, luxurious, _sound proof_ quarters and you choose to do this here. Really?"

"C'mon Curly, you're just bitter that I won the bet. Let's go, you owe me," Varric says, all but shoving the man down the ladder. "He does have a point though," he adds. "And it's a damn sight warmer inside her quarters also."

"There's a joke there about him being _inside my quarters_ ," Evelyn pipes up. "But I'll spare you." Varric chuckles and then he disappears.

Bull snorts and they both look at him. "Not _exactly_ what I meant for you to do, Krem, when I told you to talk to her about it."

Krem shrugs. "Worked out better this way I think," he says. Bull chuckles and then he too disappears. Krem looks at Evelyn. "What's this I keep hearing about quarters?" he asks softly against her ear. "Maybe you should give me a tour and I can show you just how talented my mouth is." She plants a light peck on his lips and stands, her hand sliding into his.

"I think we should see just how sound proof they really are," she giggles. Krem smirks and follows willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:This is a standalone piece that fits in well enough with this story, so I'm adding it as a second chapter of sorts. Treat it as a continuation or a standalone - either way is fine._

 _Anyway, it's an interlude between Krem & the Inquisitor after Bull's quest on the Storm Coast. There's… sort of plot? It starts out with plot and transitions into... not plot. Consider yourself warned that about 10 paragraphs in the smut begins._

 _lllll_

Krem finds Evelyn hiding in an unused room in Skyhold. Musty tomes and old sheets are scattered across various shelves and bits of furniture and the air is stale. She is sitting against the wall, arms wrapped around her legs and head leaned back. Her eyes are closed. He clears his throat and she opens one eye to look at him and then closes it again. He picks his way through the room and slides down the wall next to her, not quite close enough to touch.

They sit in silence for several minutes and then she sighs. "I'm not sure which is worse," she murmurs. "Cullen lecturing at me for a solid hour straight for losing the alliance with the Qunari, or dealing with the Iron Bull's moral dilemma about the choice that was made." He grunts in understanding. She straightens her legs and leans forward, head hanging. "You should be wary," she adds. "Cullen is on the warpath. He blames you specifically." Her hair hangs down around her head, blocking his view of her face.

"Am I the reason you made that decision?" The question has been eating at Krem since they left the Storm Coast. He is not sure what he wants the answer to be. It is no secret that he and Evelyn are more than friends, and if their relationship has affected her ability to make decisions he does not know what will happen.

She pushes to standing and runs her hands through her hair, pacing away from him. "Maker, you are so going to take this the wrong way," she mutters, glancing at him over her shoulder.

He quirks a grin at her, she is upset and he does not want to make it worse. "Try me."

She blows out a sigh. "You are, sort of," she answers his question and he flinches. She holds her hands out to him, "But not because, not _just_ because of how I feel about you. Even if… even if we weren't together, I still would have made that decision. Even if you weren't with the rest of the Chargers, I would have made that decision." She waves her arms in a helpless fashion, like she's searching for the words to explain herself. "I don't care if having the Qunari would have been a better choice for the Inquisition, there was no way I could do that." Her voice catches on a sob and he is on his feet in a moment, hands sliding along her shoulders. "I can understand Bull's dilemma. He went against everything he was raised to believe. That… cannot be easy. But for Cullen to think that I would ever…" She releases a sound of anguish. "I am not a monster!" she cries out suddenly.

Krem blinks and pulls her tight against his chest, silently vowing to have a few words with the Commander later. He has no idea what was said in the war room upon their return from the Storm Coast, but whatever it was, Cullen definitely overstepped himself if this is how it affected Evelyn. He presses kisses into her hair and murmurs against her ear. "You are the most compassionate woman I have ever met, Lyn. Nobody could ever think you a monster."

She pulls back and smiles up at him. "Maker, I love you so much," she exhales. Her words catch him off guard and he swallows, barely registering when her fingers move against his tunic, pulling at it. He catches her wrists.

"Lyn-" He is not sure this is the right time or place for this. She stares up at him, watery eyes and a desperate smile.

"Please, Krem. I need... Please," Her words are tumbling over each other in her haste to explain, "I need you, here, with me. Right now. Please," she begs and he understands. It was what had sent him looking for her in the first place. He needs to feel her, to know she is real and he is real and they are safe and together. He nods once and it takes only moments for their clothes to hit the tiles. He removes the leather binder with only a little reluctance and relents when she pushes against his shoulders, shoving him down to the floor. Her mouth is bliss as she plants hot kisses over his neck and shoulders. She treats each of his nipples to a few flicks of her tongue before continuing the path down his abdomen.

He groans, enjoying the brief friction against his nipples and appreciating how she does not pay them too much attention. She is cautious, aware of how much he enjoys the feeling, but also not wanting to make him self-conscious. Her mouth pauses at the apex of his thighs and he grunts, hips thrusting up. She chuckles and then her mouth is against him, tongue laving and swirling, lips suckling and teeth nipping. One of his hands combs into her hair and the other grips at her shoulder. "Lyn," he gasps. Her fingers are sliding along his thighs and then join her mouth, twisting and pressing, moving until he curls towards her, orgasm crashing through him and he cries out.

He collapses onto the floor and closes his eyes, sucking in a deep breath before reaching down to grab her arms and haul her along his body. With one quick movement she is on the floor, thighs over his shoulders and his tongue is buried inside her. She cries out and twists violently and he pins her down, holding her still as his mouth assaults her, devouring her. He brings one hand up to push into her and she is nearly sobbing with tension, crying out his name and begging, "Please, please, oh Maker, so close. Fuck. Krem, _please_." He relents and nibbles at her clit, driving her over the edge and she spasms in his arms, hands scrambling for something to hold on to as she releases.

His mouth keeps working, fingers frantic as he pushes her to completion a second time. Something urgent is racing through him and he leans up on one elbow, watching the emotions slide across her face. Her eyes pop open and meet his and she lets out a wordless cry as she orgasms again, her hands gripping at him, yanking him towards her.

Krem slides up her body, mouths meeting in a lazy kiss and fingers still inside her, now stroking easily. Her hands glide along his sweaty back and then one shifts over his hip and between his legs and they are thrusting together, fingers plunging at a leisurely pace. He breaks the kiss, tongue dragging along her cheek to her ear. "I love you, Krem," she gasps. "So fucking much it _hurts_."

He chokes out her name and her free hand fists in his hair, dragging his head up so that they can kiss again, a sloppy drag of tongues together as their hands move faster. "Krem," she whimpers and he kisses her cheek.

"I know," he says and pushes his thumb against her clit, twirling it to drive her to another orgasm. She clutches at him, hand grabbing at the small of his back as she finishes, holding him to her while she recovers and then she is on the move again and he calls out as he finishes also. He kisses her easily, both hands cupping her face and hers curl against his shoulders. He pulls away slowly and looks down at her with a small grin. "Feel better?" She nods.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: This is absolutely a follow up to the last chapter. Krem has a conversation with Cullen after his interlude with the Inquisitor._

 _lllll_

Cullen rubs his temples, attempting and failing to work away the headache that has been pounding behind his eyes for most of the day, ever since the Inquisitor returned from the Storm Coast to be precise. She had swooped in, completely undisturbed by the fact that she had managed to destroy their tentative alliance with the Qunari. He had spent the remainder of the day shifting troops and guards to make sure they would have a chance if the Qunari decided to retaliate.

He opens weary eyes and glances at the candle on his desk, burned down to almost nothing, and decides that he needs to go to bed. He will be useless the next day without at least a little sleep. He ignores the candle, leaving it to burn itself out, and heads to the ladder that leads to his bed. His hand is just gripping a rung when there is a loud knock at the door.

"What!" he snaps and then bites his tongue, realizing it could be the Inquisitor. He doubts it after the argument they had earlier, but stranger things have happened around here. "Who is it?" he calls, attempting to sound more congenial than he feels.

"It's Lieutenant Krem, Commander. I think we need to speak." Krem sounds irritated and Cullen sighs. The Inquisitor must have spoken with the young man after their argument. He truly does not need this headache on top of the one he has, but Krem is young and probably thinks he is helping the Inquisitor by talking to the big, bad Commander on her behalf.

"Come in," he calls, resigning himself to another sleepless night. He moves back to his desk, arms crossed as he watches Krem enter. The other man is wearing his armor and looks more than irritated, he looks down right angry. "How can I help you, Lieutenant?"

"I think we need to speak about Eve- the Herald." Cullen arches a brow, the only signal he gives for Krem to continue. "To be perfectly frank, you owe her an apology."

Cullen blinks. "What?" he asks. They had argued, yes, but it was no more than their normal debates regarding tactics. If Krem thought this was a bad argument he should have been there when they were trying to decide if the mages or templars would be more beneficial.

Krem crosses his arms and Cullen realizes the other man is mirroring his stance. He bites back his amusement and waits. "It's no secret you two argue over plans," Krem begins. "Some of your arguments are quite legendary among the troops." Cullen can feel the flush start at his neck and tries to fight it down. He did not realize that the men were gossiping about the Inquisitor and him. "But I have never seen one of your arguments send her into hiding and make her doubt herself as much as this one."

His words hit Cullen like a fist in the gut. "What?" he repeats, confused. The Inquisitor had been angry when she left but not upset. "What are you talking about?"

"I found her holed up in an abandoned room, sobbing her eyes out and trying to reassure herself that she is _not a monster_. I don't know what you said, but this time you were out of line." Krem's voice is tight and Cullen suspects he could snap at any time.

The older man signs and again rubs at his temple. "Look, Lieutenant," he says, attempting to keep from sounding condescending. "I think you're overreacting to the situation. I never said that she was a monster and I am not going to apologize for voicing my opinions. This may be your first relationship, but trust me when I say the Inquisitor does not need you fighting her battles for her. If she has a problem with me, she will let me know. She always has before."

"This is not my first relationship." Krem's response catches Cullen off guard a little. Out of everything he said that was not what he expected the young man to latch on to. "I know you think I'm young and untried, but I have dealt with enough bullshit in my life to smell it a mile away and trust me, Commander, I smell it right now." He steps closer, hands clenching into fists at his side. "What did you say to her?"

Cullen turns away, trying to recall their argument. He jumps at the sound of Krem's hand slamming into the desk and pivots quickly. "Don't turn your back on me!" Krem snarls. "I have _never_ seen her like this and considering all she's been through that's saying something." Cullen's mouth falls open and words escape him. He cannot remember what he said that could have upset the Inquisitor as much as Krem is implying. "Let me give you a hint," Krem's mouth twists into a sneer, "it had something to do with our relationship because she said you were on the warpath after me."

Realization slams into Cullen like a shield bash and he groans, cursing softly under his breath. This time it is Krem who arches a brow in expectation. "It was something I said in the heat of the moment. I'll apologize tomorrow." Cullen turns back to the ladder, silently dismissing the Charger.

"You'll apologize now." Krem's hand is hard on his shoulder, yanking to spin Cullen around.

Cullen grabs Krem's hand and shoves the other man away. "Look, Lieutenant, I said I would apologize tomorrow and I will. You would do well to recall that I am the Commander here and you are just a member of some hired group of thugs who, as of this failed disaster at the Storm Coast, aren't exactly a lot of use to us anymore."

Krem reacts so quickly that Cullen does not have time to move, instead he finds himself sprawled on the ground, cradling his face. Krem stands over him, rage palpable and shaking out his hand. Cullen has to give the man credit, he really packs a punch. "I don't know what the Chargers did to make you think so little of us, but those comments are shit and you know it. We're worth a load more than Qunari secrets." Cullen rubs his jaw, working it a little and aware that he will have a large bruise tomorrow. At least the pain in his jaw is overshadowing the headache. "But it's not the Chargers you have a problem with, not really," Krem continues, the look on his face shifting to something of triumph. He is still angry but now appears pleased with himself. "It's me. You have a problem with me and my relationship with Lyn."

"Show some damned respect," Cullen mutters, pushing himself from the floor. "And if you want the truth, yes. I'm not sure if you noticed, but we're trying to keep the world from going up in flames. The Inquisitor does not need the distraction of a relationship right now, especially one that won't last." This time he is prepared for the attack and manages to block it, countering by slamming the other man in the chest. Krem only stumbles a little before pulling himself back into balance.

"I don't think that's it at all," Krem muses. "I think you care for the Inquisitor more than you want to admit, and you're jealous." This time Cullen attacks, but he is strung out and tired and Krem easily deflects it. "Just admit it."

"Fine!" Cullen roars, running both hands through his hair and pivoting away. "Fine," he repeats, voice lower. "Yes. I care about the Inquisitor. Yes, it burns me up to see the two of you together and yes, I think it clouded her judgement at the Coast."

"She says it didn't." Krem sounds like he does not quite believe that statement. "But even if it did, you should be enough of a professional to keep your feelings out of it. She has to deal with enough from everybody else, she doesn't need it from her friends and advisors too."

Cullen sighs, placing his hands on his desk, head hanging. "You're… right. I should not have let my emotions carry me away earlier and now. I apologize."

"Don't apologize to me, I expected it. Lyn though, she has no idea about your feelings, she just thinks that you think she's a monster." Cullen rubs a hand over his eyes.

"I'll apologize in the morning," he says. "I swear it. It's late and if she's asleep I don't want to wake her." He sees Krem nod from the corner of his eyes. "I do have a question for you, though." Cullen faces the other man, looking him over. Krem tilts his head slightly, inviting Cullen to continue. "What are your intentions with the Inquisitor?"

Krem blinks, obviously surprised. "I… don't know," he admits and shifts a little. "With everything that's going on, there's no guarantee that we'll both survive all of… this." He waves his hand around to indicate Skyhold in general.

Cullen's lips purse but he cannot find fault in the other man's response. "Fair enough," he responds. "How do you feel about her?"

Krem's face flushes enough that it is visible on his dark skin. His eyes shift away from Cullen and he clears his throat. "I…" He falters and then appears to steal himself, looking directly at Cullen. "I'm fairly certain I love her, but I haven't told her that yet and if you breathe a word to anybody I'll kick your arse."

Cullen chuckles. "Fair enough," he says. Something releases its hold on his heart and he extends his hand to Krem. The Lieutenant takes it cautiously and they shake. "I can't say that I'm overly happy about the whole thing," Cullen confesses, "but despite what I said earlier, you are a good man Krem, and I know you'll take care of her. Just… give me some time to work through everything."

Krem nods. "I can admit that if I were you, I don't know that I'd be as gracious," he replies. They release their hands and Krem slaps Cullen on the shoulder. "Come on, I think we could both use a drink or three."

Cullen shakes his head. "It's late," he begins.

"Not so late that the bar is closed. It'll do us both good and I can introduce you to a game the Chargers like to play." Krem uses his hand on the Commander's shoulder to steer him towards the door.

"What game?" Cullen asks, wary of any kind of drinking games.

"It's called, 'How much can we mess with the Chief's attempts to bed somebody before he gets pissed and threatens us'." Cullen shoots Krem a look as they leave his office and start towards the Herald's Rest. "The name's a work in progress," Krem explains, "But the game's hilarious. Dalish is one of the best at it, she can get away with a lot more than most of us." Cullen shakes his head, a small grin on his face, resigning himself to a late night and what will probably be a later morning. As Krem pushes the door open and several of the patrons greet them both, Cullen realizes that he does not mind.


End file.
